


Don't muss it up! I said, don't muss it up!

by mylovemydarlingmyrose



Category: Miss A, Super Junior-M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovemydarlingmyrose/pseuds/mylovemydarlingmyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then I realize that it’s all over. I am no more.</p><p>No more suffering. No more pain. No more loneliness in the life I once had.</p><p>Fulfilling the goal I had. Escaping the life I wish I never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't muss it up! I said, don't muss it up!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on John Steinbeck's novel 'Of Mice and Men'.

Sunlight stretched its fingers gently between the cracks of the barn wall; it danced off the golden hay creating a heat haze at midday. Golden, sweet smelling hay was delicious as I lay myself gently to rest. The horses, majestic and prince like, were padding at the soft ground and neighing merrily to themselves as though they didn’t have a single care in the world. It makes me wish I was back at home listening to my rapidly aging mother as she cooks up a feast and not with that foul rat Zhou Mi.

Scanning my eyes over the old building, I smile desperately. Everything seems to be falling apart like a piece of cut rope, fraying till only minuscule strands are left. Nobody really likes me. All of those bindle stiffs out on the field believe that I am jail bait; a trap to lure them in. However, I am nothing of the sort.

Oh well, I don’t see what else could go wrong. The men are out in the blaring sun and I am in here where it is cool, quiet and peaceful. Then a thought hits me like a ton of bricks. Maybe I could catch a bus into town and find somewhere to escape, especially from the cold, unloving eyes of my ‘dear, sweet’ husband. Perhaps this is the right time to leave before they come scurrying back to all fight for a bottle of Cola. Yet it is possible that it is impossible to get away from this abnormal world of men.

Hurriedly, I scramble to my feet and try to clamber the other side of the barn. Only for my line of sight to be obscured by a skyscraper of a man petting a tiny, lifeless coffee and cream coloured pup. God how I wish I could have a life so carefree and meaningful. I could’ve been somebody, I say to him. I could be in the movies, with many handsome actors and beautiful actresses. I could’ve been somebody important in this world.

Henry turns to face me, drabbling on about his many dreams of living on his own ranch with his friend Han Geng and I can’t help but chuckle as his eyes light up at the mention of rabbits and velvet and anything soft.

So what did I do? I allowed him to run his fingers through my hair.

‘Don’t muss it up’ was the only thing repeated from my cherry red lips as he tangled his fingers further through my locks of ebony curls. And just as I turn to shriek at him to stop, he clamps his colossal, clammy hands across my mouth and a strong log like arm across my fragile neck to hold me still. Not what I had hoped being held by a man should be like.

Panic and adrenalin flowed through my veins as I desperately thrashed against him. Unfortunately, my attempts were all in vain.

Scared footsteps and the creaking of the barn door were barely heard as I witnessed the beast run away. Everything seems to be normal enough now. I’m still in the barn, the sun is still gleaming and the others are still playing outside like a bunch of children. But why can I see myself splayed across the floor in a pile of old, soiled hay? And why has it become so chilly all of a sudden?

Then I realize that it’s all over. I am no more.

No more suffering. No more pain. No more loneliness in the life I once had.

Fulfilling the goal I had. Escaping the life I wish I never had.


End file.
